


Ten?!

by lawismyname



Series: By blood and love [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Levi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren is so cute when jealy, Knotting, Levi is amused and loves watching the Yeager booty, M/M, Mirror Sex, Omega Eren, Pedophilia, Rimming, Sibling Incest, yeah I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Just an additional work for my series. 'Cause there can never be enough omega Eren fics ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> And so here I am again. Haha, sorry for all the delay from my other stories, I'm still working on them.  
> Anyway, I once again warn you guys, this fic has pedophilia and incest, so be guided by the tags. Thank you!
> 
> This fic is beta'ed by Eren_is_Rhiannon. Thank you for helping me with my works! <3

Levi watched in amused wonder the entertaining scene unfolding in front of his eyes. His lips curled to a fond smile, watching as his little brother shake his booty with enthusiastic energy as he wiped the windows of their living room.

Grey eyes trailed from the back of his little head down to his slim hips and they stopped at the perky butt that shook and jiggled with every shake that Eren made. Levi thought them to be delicious, being so suggestively displayed in front of him and just the sight of those two mounds of flesh were enough to stir the heat up in his groin. But Levi dutifully forced himself to dismiss his alluring thoughts, deterring away from his perverted imagination as he kept himself discrete and controlled.

Ever since Eren's heat had ended, they haven't had sex then. Not that Levi minded, they had all the time in the world for that and he doesn't want Eren to feel like he's forced to aid him with his desires and frivolous ruts. He wanted to be the perfect alpha, someone who's understanding and caring for his omega and Eren wasn’t obligated to follow him, rather he'll always had a choice to whatever he wanted to do.

They had established their relationship and openly announced their claim on each other, especially to Eren's teachers. After all they didn’t want them to fuss over the young brunet whom has a bonding mark on his neck. They critically explained that both were consenting to become mated and the brunet was oriented by the school doctor about the fundamental knowledge of the omegan anatomy and physiology. Eren decided not to have the monthly shots to suppress his heats, wanting to have it spent with his big brother and settled for contraceptives to prevent him from prematurely getting pregnant. It was advised that he should be at least eighteen if he were planning on having a baby as his body would be fully grown and perfectly capable of bearing children.

Eren turned to him after seeing his reflection in the clear glass. He flashed a shrewd smile at the alpha with his eyes shining brilliant as the sun. The older man clicked his tongue, muttering lowly at how cute Eren looked and he approached the omega then ruffled the chocolate locks into a haphazard mess. Levi received a squealing 'no' as the brunet complained and the older man chuckled, bowing down to kiss those precious pink lips.

He and Eren began to display their affection ever since, and though Eren was still kissing him on his cheeks, some of their affectionate greetings were upgraded with a seal of their lips, and sometimes some deep, and heated kisses with their tongues joining in to the action though the last one were done in private.

Eren had also become possessive (not that he's any different), always scenting him and sometimes marking him with sucks and bites to display his claim on the alpha. Levi was actually enlightened with such behavior, knowing that Eren wanted him as much as he did that they shared the same complex of behavior.

He assessed the windows, nodding in satisfaction as they were thoroughly cleaned and gave the young child a praise. Eren cheered happily, knowing that he was getting better in cleaning. The omega wanted to be the perfect mate for his big brother and he wanted to master the 'Art of cleaning' as what his big brother call it to become the best wife for Levi.

Levi let himself smile at the eagerness of his little brother. He knew how much Eren wanted to please him and make him happy by reaching his standards at cleaning and the alpha was all the more proud of his mate.

"Well, everything else had been finished, maybe we should take a bath together. What do you think Eren?" He asked, facing the brunet to see him blushing mildly with a shy smile on his lips. Eren nodded at him, voicing a quiet 'yes please' and Levi's heart seemed to tremble and melt at the cute reaction. If he were a lesser alpha, he could have fucked his little brother against the freshly cleaned windows, but he reprimanded himself. Eren spent a lot of his time and energy to have them cleaned and he will not let that hard work go to waste.

And so they padded along the living room, then to their bedroom where the bathroom was adjoined. They took their clothes off and place it on the hamper then wrapped their towels around their waists. Levi filled the tub with warm water while Eren was deciding on what shampoo and soap they should be using. In the end he picked up a lemon scented liquid soap and peppermint shampoo then placed it on a nearby rack.

Dipping his hand into the tub, he checked the temperature and found it tolerable enough. He took off the towel covering his lower regions and hung it over the holder. Eren did the same, his little toes on its tips as he stretched as far as he could to reach it.

Levi watched his beautiful and lithe body in its bare glory. He often peeked on Eren every time he had the chance. He wanted to run his hands over that soft tan skin and maybe leave a bite or two. But somehow, the alpha couldn't help but notice a slight hesitance and worry in Eren’s scent. Just like now, that when the omega turned to him, he kept his eyes on his face or chest, but never had he seen those green eyes stray lower on his groin. Despite the fact that they shared his heat together, it was almost as if Eren was uncertain, scared of the prospect of even touching that particular part of his crotch.

It unsettled him that such emotions exist, after all he wanted nothing but happiness and security for his omega, yet somehow he felt like his size was bothering Eren. Well, not that he was bragging it, he was graciously endowed with an exceptionally impressive length and when it’s hard, it could look menacing especially to an innocent young omega like Eren.

So they got into the tub together. A soft smile graced his lips as he lavished the sight of his little brother so blissfully content and laughing with high pitched peals that cracked due to the transitional change of his voice as they lounge on the tub. The warm water was relaxing, soothing their strained body and soon Eren was wiggling closer to him and washing his hair.

The alpha gave a pleased hum, watching his omega as his cheeks glowed pink with the heat, giving the older man a look of adoration and awe. Lathering the sponge with liquid soap, his small hands move about the porcelain chest, scrubbing the skin. Eren was blushing hotly as he continued his tasks, reddening even more when he caught sight of that huge cock in between those muscular thighs.

Once the omega had finished, Levi took the sponge and returned the favor to his omega. The alpha worked distractedly as his eyes would glance over those sweet pink nipples that seemingly beckoning him to take them into his mouth for a taste. After a while they decided to wash off then dried the wetness off their bodies with their towels. They head back to their room but instead of picking up some clothes to wear, Eren jumped on the bed with just a towel wrapped around his little waist.

The alpha raised a brow in question, somehow finding the towel irritating as it covered those smooth thighs and that luscious ass. He moved over the bedside and sat close to the brunet. Eren moaned into the sheets, unaware of the reactions it brought to the alpha next to him. He turned his head on the side, murmuring lazily, “I’m so tired, I feel like sleeping big brother.” The alpha chuckled and he picked up one leg and traced the tantalizing curve of its calf, making a bite of it to place a mark of teeth upon its plump softness and brushing his fingers over his sole.

Eren wiggled his foot away from his alpha’s clutches, the towel unlatching at his flailing attempts, exposing his lovely bottom and little cock at the process. Suddenly, he was pulled closer to the older man and his sides were attacked by his hands and fingers. "Big brother! You know I'm ticklish stop!" A series of high pitched peals echoed through the room and Levi allowed his grip to loosen so the omega could catch his breath and wrapped those little legs around his waist.

“Now this is much better, don’t you think so Eren? They look perfect being wrapped around me.” The older man teased, earning himself a pout that soon melted to a smile as he bended down to kiss those plump cheeks. The alpha proceeded to trail more along his neck until he reached his bonding mark.

Licking and nibbling the sensitive scar, he lavished it with attention. His teeth traced the curve with a light graze and bit it to elicit a sharp gasp. Levi smirked at the reaction and continued his actions with a goal to coax his beloved omega to submerge into pleasure. He journeyed his hands along the flat tummy up to those delicious nubs. He played and teased the nipples, pinching and rolling them under his rough fingers and Eren broke into a symphony of moans and whimpers. A sweet fragrance was starting to fill the air along with his own, their pheromones rising in response to the arousal curling with their scent, inducing their excited senses to heighten.

His own cock was thickening beneath the towel and he unintentionally rubbed it against Eren’s thigh. The omega whined at the contact and Levi stopped his ministrations when the omega sat up, a hand on his abdomen. “You’re poking me big brother.” Eren giggled, and then almost shyly, he grabbed the bulge and took off the obscuring cloth. He gasped, eyes widening in shock and Levi was now sure he saw fear alongside with worry in those viridian eyes. He cursed at himself for becoming so carried away with his impulses that he forgot that Eren was an innocent child thus causing distress to his omega.

“It’s too big! It’s not gonna fit inside me, I’m not in heat anymore!” Eren choked, eyes glimmering with tears, leaving the alpha startled and confused. “How big is it?” He asked, and mindlessly stroking it with curiosity and bewilderment as it grew larger.

“Ten by seven, love.” Levi answered, and Eren shook his head, a tear trailing from his cheek.

“It’s getting bigger big brother! I-I can't it won't fit! I’m not in heat and you will get tired of me and find someone else!” Eren was practically crying now and Levi having to realize what Eren meant, he chuckled then embraced his omega lovingly, nuzzling his cheek against the brunet’s. His omega was scared of disappointing him, of being replaced by another and that somehow out Levi’s heart at ease. At least he now knew that Eren didn’t think that he was forcing him to mate with the alpha.

“Oh, love. I’m not going to find someone else to replace you. You’re the only one for me Eren. You don’t need to go into heat just to fit my cock inside your pretty hole.”

The young omega gave him an inquisitive look, his brows furrowing so adorably that Levi had to poke the middle of two colliding brows. “How’d you know that?! You’ve done it with someone else have you!?” Eren cried angrily at him, his eyes twinkling as another batch of tears threatened to spill.

The alpha shook his head, kissing the edge of his right eye as he confessed, “No love, I haven’t been with anyone but you, I know because we study it at school remember? It seems that you’re not paying attention with the school doctor. An omega can handle any size as long as you prepare it accordingly.” Levi reached out for his hands, kissing the back of it apologetically. Eren blushed and looked away guiltily and the alpha brushed his thumbs over his wrists, assuring the omega that it was alright.

“I’ll prep you real good. You’re wet aren’t you? Don’t deny it, your slick will be enough. I’ll open you up with my fingers until you’re loose and soft and ready for my big cock. It’ll hurt just a little bit at first but I promise you, it will be all but bliss and pleasure drowning you as I ravish that tight hole with my cock.” His right hand skated southward to stimulate the sentient body back to its heated arousal by palming that pretty little cock and fondling the balls. Eren whined, pressing his body closer to him, and he took Eren’s hand then wrapped it around his length and the omega gave it a stroke.

“Do you trust me love?” He asked with utmost seriousness. He needed to know if Eren was ready to have him, to know that his omega has absolute faith in him.

“Yes, I trust you big brother.” Eren determinedly confirmed, and Levi sought those lips, dominating that mouth in both hunger and gratitude.

“That’s all you need to do Eren.” And with that he laid the omega on the sheets, marking and biting the flesh as his hands spread those soft thighs. The alpha moved lower until the brunet could feel his warm breath against his balls and cheeks. A pink tongue darted out and the omega’s keening moan echoed through the room as he made a long, dragging lick on that lovely pink hole. Levi felt it quiver upon the contact and he continued his ministrations on the tight cavern that were slick with Eren’s delectable juices. He sucked and wormed his tongue inside, taking more of that fluid into his mouth but it only seem to overflow as he continued to stimulate the sensitive entrance.

He inserted the first finger, wiggling it carefully as he sharpened his senses to any sound or scent pertaining of pain or discomfort. Finding none but lust and want, he pushed the appendage deeper, his tongue licking any trail of fluids along the round cheeks. Once his forefinger slipped so easily, he added another. Gentle and sure were his thrust, stretching his omega’s cavern deliciously, worming in  another appendage once Eren came accustomed. Finally after the fourth, he curled his fingers at a particular spot, reveling at the needy sounds left his little brother’s mouth and the omega was soon moving himself along Levi’s hand.

“It feels good, doesn’t it Eren?” He whispered, voice vibrating on the back of the brunet’s thigh and Eren made a stuttering gasp as he pressed his fingers inside, rubbing them over his prostate. The little omega wrung his tiny hands into the sheets, his little cock jerking at every flash of heat and electricity rolling over his body as his big brother continued to play into that spot.

“Angh! Big b-brother! I-I feel s-something, I c-can't stop!” Eren warned and suddenly he convulsed, his cock spilling his cum into his stomach. Levi sighed, enraptured as he watched his omega climax. He looked so utterly broken and enticing with his eyes wet with tears, cheeks pink and mouth open as his flushed body breathed heavily. The alpha kissed a trembling thigh, eyes suddenly glinting with mischief as he sighted the vanity mirror at the side of his bed. He moved the lax body against his own, seating themselves at the far edge of the bed as he position the brunet’s back against his chest and spread those tantalizing legs over his thighs.

“Look at yourself love. So beautiful and fragile,  All mine Eren.” His voice rumbled against the shell of the omega’s ear, and he kept his grey eyes intensely glued to their reflection, especially to Eren’s expression. He still had that lovely blush over his cheeks but his eyes were darkened with his long lashes shrouding those precious set of jewels. Eren was waiting for his next moves, and Levi could feel his heart pound with anticipation against own.

Taking initiative, Eren lifted his hips up and slipped the head of his cock inside of him. He gasped at the sensation of being stretched but the young omega was all the more delighted at the feeling of being filled with his big brother, of becoming one with him. He remembered the time he was in heat, but it had never been so sensational and real as he was drunk of heat and need to be mated. His alpha was so huge, hot and pulsating against his walls that it made his toes curl as the most pleasurable feeling filled him.

Slowly, he moved himself up and down the hard member, a whine escaping him as he felt it drag and brush the spot that make him quiver and see stars. His big brother's breath was warm against his neck and he pursued his pace, allowing himself to adjust. He found himself entranced at their salacious actions revealed by the mirror, especially as he watch his hole flutter and accept that monstrous cock so deliciously, perfectly inside of him. “Look how well you take me in, baby boy. Your lovely hole keeps squeezing me so greedily. You want my knot? I know you do, you want me to cum inside you and fill that lovely hole.” Eren nodded frantically at his words, and he gave an experimental thrust, hitting that bundle of nerves that forced a pleasure-filled scream from the omega.

"M-more!" Eren demanded and he impatiently sped up his descents. Levi on the other hand, gripped both of his hips and guided him to meet his jerks. Eren mewled, his head lolled to the side as he continued to blindly watch themselves, eagerly moving himself so his brother would cum and knot him. The omega wanted his hot and thick cum inside his hole and leave his mark as he claim him once again.

Having heard of his omega's demand, Levi hastened his thrusts, going in deeper and harder as he pulled his little brother down his lap. Sounds of skin against skin rang sharply into their room as their shallow pants joined into the obscene melody. Eren was clawing his arms and chest now, clearly steering into the brink of another orgasm. The alpha drove faster, hips erratically pursuing their pace as his balls tightened and thighs tensing for an impending climax. With one last thrust, he buried himself deep, the slick walls clenching as Eren shuddered with the intensity of his second orgasm.

Levi could only grunt, crushing his omega in his embrace as his cock jerked and released his seed. His knot prevented it to escape, and he filled his omega fully. His eyes flickered down on the brunet lying on his chest. Eren had the most satisfied expression on his face as he huddled closer to that burning heat of his alpha's body. He was complete and at home inside his big brother’s arms and he closed his eyes, fatigue overcoming his meek strength and murmured weakly, quietly to Levi. “We’ll be together forever, right big brother?”

Levi smiled and bowing his head as he gave a soft and heartfelt kiss onto his. “I promise love. No one will take you away from me, you’re mine and I am yours.” He vowed and Eren nodded, satisfied of his answer and fell into slumber, his little hands holding unto his own larger ones. The alpha nuzzled the soft brown locks, purring as he took in that peaceful face and contented smile on his omega’s lips. His grip tightened momentarily, and this time a dangerous glint flickered in his eyes as he whispered quietly, _you're only mine forever, Eren._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
